


England

by SwiftSnowmane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brexit, Britain, EU referendum, England - Freeform, European Politics, Expat, Heartbreak, Hope, Immigration, Jerusalem, Original Poetry - Freeform, Other, PTSD, Poetry, Refugees, UK - Freeform, UK Politics, William Blake - Freeform, Writing therapy, anti-isolationism, anti-nationalism, in reference to, lament, no borders, one world, personal, prayer for unity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSnowmane/pseuds/SwiftSnowmane
Summary: a FEARFUL landis never as greenas it seemsnor as pleasant





	England

 

you were meant to be

my home away

from home

my new Jerusalem,

hallowed hills, and hidden hollows

where far-seeking feet did walk

since ancient times,

but a FEARFUL land 

is never as green

as it seems

nor as pleasant.

this dark, dividing mill

you have set in motion

has broken our hearts

destroyed our hopes

and sundered our souls.

but wheels, like Fortune, turn;

may it grind your hate to dust,

your shame to grit and sand

and may it, dying, burn

to rain down as ash and soot upon

these lonely, clouded hills,

scattering the bleating lambs

frenzied in their blindness,   
  
so that maybe, someday

a people worthy 

to wield the bow  
  
of burning gold–worthy  
  
of the sword in my hand, 

of the chariot of fire, 

will rise–

will stand

will reach out 

to those who dwell

on even the most distant shore

and walk together 

as one heart, one soul

to love, only love

and hate no more

upon a green and FEARLESS land. 

 

~

**Author's Note:**

> A deeply personal poem, written in anguished response to Brexit, 24/06/16. 
> 
> **With references to William Blake's ['Jerusalem'](https://youtu.be/SbskIcPZh8A).


End file.
